Little Miraculous (Miraculous Ladybug, Children AU Adrinette)
by NekoishNeko
Summary: The life of characters from Miraculous Ladybug as little children! (Most likely did not happen in the show, but it's cute anyways - ) Adrinette (Cute romance, friendship) [Completed] JuleRose [In Progress] Nilya [In Progress] ?


Soft pink blossoms fell from the sky of Paris. Baby birds happily chirped (past tense for chirp) as they flew with their families. The sky was clear blue. All was peace and qui- "AHHHHH! I'm gonna be wate for skool!", a high pitched voice yelled. "Wove you, mama! Wove you papa!", she bided goodbye as she raced out the door with her pink backpack and black and red polka dotted lunch box.

"Ah, but wait! It's Saturday.." her papa tried calling out, however, she already turned the block. "Well, I guess she'll find out when she gets there. Be safe," he said as he walked back inside the café. Her feet swerved the curb when she turned the corner as her blue pigtails flew along with her. She raced through the streets. Suddenly blinding car lights zoomed towards her.

"Hey, watch out!" a small male voice yelled over her loud heartbeat as she was forcefully pulled back onto the sidewalk. The car honked its horn as it sped away. "Are you okay?" he asked. She looked into his emerald green eyes and stammered,

"Y-Yea, I'm okay." He smiled a little and asked,

"Why were you running through the strweets?"

"OH! I have to get to skool!" her eyes widened. She stood up and was about to sprint off before the boy grabbed her hand.

"I-um-is-isn't it Satwurday?" he stammered. She stopped and looked at the ground. She whispered to herself,

"Ooh yeah, hehe, it is Satwurday. I was so in a rwush..", she trailed off. The boy laughed and asked,

"Well, if you don't have any pwans today, would you wike to come to the pwark with me? My family will be having a pwicnic later.." The girl smiled back and exclaimed,

"Sure, I'd wove to!" the boy reached down and held her hand happily, as they looked both ways and crossed the streets. Upon their arrival at the park, a blonde haired and emerald green eyed lady strolled up to them.

"Hello there, my little kitty cat! Where did you run off to? Your father was beginning to get worried." the boy held the girl's hand tightly and turned to her.

"I met a fwend." he looked back at the lady. The lady crouched down to the girl's height,

"Hello, I'm Adrian's mother. What is your name?" the girl looked at her confusingly and asked,

"Adrian? Who's dat?"

"Did you not introduce yourself to each other?", she asked. The boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his other hand.

"I-um- well I mean, I was- but- um- I sorta-kinda forgot." he stumbled over his words. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Well... Are you going to start?", the lady waved her hands in a pushing motion.

"Oh, yes!", he let go of the girl's hand and faced her directly. "My name is Adwrien Agreste. What might wours be?", he smiled.

"My n-name is Marinette Dwupain Cheng!", she smiled.

"It's nice to mweet you, my lady." he partly bowed, as he said the words 'my lady' Marinette went into a fit of blushing. Adrian glanced at her and blushed, while his mother giggled. "D-Did I do something wrong?", he asked innocently. His mother smiled at him with kind loving eyes.

"No, of course not, you did it perfectly. Now, how about you guys go play on the playground, okay?"

"Yes, mother!", he replied as he grasped Marinette's hand once more and rushed over towards the playground.

"Ah, w-wait! Not too fwast!", Marinette whined.

"Here we are!"

"Ah-ha-ha..", Marinette tried to catch her breath.

"You okay?", Adrien asked.

"Yeah... Just a widdle tired.." she replied as she bent down to catch her breath and stood back up a couple moments later to say, "mmm... I think I'm good now."

"Okay, so now that we are here. What would you wike to do?", he asked excitedly. Marinette jumped up and down while she exclaimed,

"How about we pway Swuperheroes!"

"What would we use as our weapons?", he asked. Marinette thought for a moment then pulled something out of her pocket.

"Well, I have a yo-yo; I could use this." Adrien looked around then smiled and walked towards a tree. He picked up a strong, but dead, stick.

"And I could use this!", he smiled.

"Oh! What twpe of sooper costume would we have?" Marinette pondered.

"My fwather has a bwook of sooperheroes! Of course, I'm not awolled to have it. But I snuck it away anyways. Dere is a fox girl, a kitty boy, a bwudderfly man, a ladybug girl, a-", Marinette interrupted.

"Yay! I'll be the ladybug girl! I wove polka dots!"

"Awesome! Den I'll be the kitty boy!"

"You evil willain won't deweat me!", Marinette yelled at the imaginary villain.

"Or me!", Adrien yelled as well.

"Te-he-he! Swilly kitty!", Marinette giggled and Adrien slightly blushed.

"You will never defweat me, Chat Noir and my lady.." Adrien stopped for Marinette to finish,

"Oh! And I, Lady Luck!", she exclaimed.

"Yeah, Lady Luck! We will defweat you together with our clawsome powers!" Marinette stared at him for a second with a dead face.

"'Clawsome' rweally? Dat's the best you can come up with?"

"What's wrong, can't scratch up the catourage to mwake your own puns?"

"Now that was worse than 'clawsome'" Marinette smiled.

"Yeah, it was..", he looked down.

"Awighty, no need to get caught in a furball but it's time to get back to the-" Adrien interrupted her,

"Kitty fight?"

"He-he, I was going to say claw fight but dat works too", she giggled. "Alwighty! I'll take da weft and you take da wight!"

"Got it, my Lady!" he sprinted to the right and swung his stick. "Oh no! I missed! My Lady, take the weft and jump!" Marinette shifted to the left and jumped while swinging her yo-yo.

"Got him! Lady Luck, use your swoper power!"

"Okay! Cataclwsm!", Adrien sliced his hand in the air. "It disappeared!"

"Bye-Bye widdle villain!",Marinette waved towards mid-air.

"No No! What if the willain fwed! We have to find it!

"Mmm mm", Marinette shook her head. "The villain is gone for now. Let Paris keep its peace.", Adrien stared at her, not for stopping their game but for how she spoke. She spoke as if she was an adult as she stared up at the sky with distant longing eyes. Then looked back at Adrien and smiled with her rosy pink cheeks.

"Adrien! Marinette!", Adrien's mother called, "Would you like to eat?" Adrien glanced back at Marinette and smiles. He bent down to one knee and laws out his hand.

"My Lady, would you do da honor of tailing along to dis purrfect wunch?", Marinette giggled and replied as she took his hand.

"Sure, Kitty Cat!", they strolled up to the picnic blanket.

The three of them began to eat Peanut Butter and Jelly together.

"Mother, where has fwather gone to?" Adrien asked

"He had to go back to work but I will stay with you longer to-", she glanced over to Marinette and back to Adrien. "-have your playdate." Adrien beamed and blushed.

"Thank chu, mother."

"Hey Adrien's mommy, we were playing sooperheroes. What sooperhero would you be?" Marinette questioned. His mother giggled and replied,

"I would want to be a paon. A beautiful and colorful bird but strong and fierce. One that has the power to give everyone happiness or at least clear grief, fear, or dark emotions. I know I may not be able to help all but one at a time would be nice.." she trailed off as the children gazed up at her with mystifying eyes. "Oh! I apologize for my nonsense! You may go to the park once more." Adrien nodded and waited at the edge of the hill for Marinette. Marinette stood up and told Adrien's mother,

"Your dweam sooperhero isn't nonsense. It sounds amwazing! I believe that one day, it will come true." she smiled and sauntered to Adrien but had been able to hear his mother's soft quiet words,

"You picked well, Entre deux coeurs qui s'aiment, nul besoin de paroles."


End file.
